


暗恋又明撩1.0~7.0

by KJszd



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJszd/pseuds/KJszd





	暗恋又明撩1.0~7.0

【凯千/abo/甜】  
凯A×千O  
双箭头小甜饼！  
两个人都知道对方喜欢自己，但是没有说出来  
不要上升！！！

 

1.0性别分化

千玺在自己16岁生日那天拿到了自己的性别分化结果。  
出乎所有人的意料，他居然是一个Omega。  
暂时接受不了“自己是个Omega”结果的千玺将自己关在了训练室里，一遍又一遍的练习那些高难度的舞蹈。  
王俊凯是在录制综艺节目的休息间隙接到的电话，高冷的幺儿突然变成了软萌萌Omega的欣喜还没在他心里停留多久，千玺心情不好已经躲在舞蹈室里两个小时的消息瞬间刮起了他心中的担忧。  
在其他嘉宾的疑惑下，王俊凯一反往日敬业的样子，有些心不在焉的录完了节目，然后马不停蹄的上车往公司赶。  
所幸推开门的时候，那个刚完成性别分化，本该好好休息的Omega已经没有继续蹦蹦跳跳了，一个人蹲坐在角落，脑袋耷拉着埋进两臂之间。  
本来还准备了一堆怼他激励他的说辞，王俊凯这一刻看见那个脆弱的男孩，脑子里突然闪过几年前，小千玺奶声奶气又听话的样子，心里突然就是剩下了心疼和温柔。  
“你来干嘛？”听到门响，千玺心里就大概清楚是谁来了，郁闷的心情总算稍稍雀跃起来，来人半天没说话，他便有些憋不住，佯装不耐烦的抬头质问了一句。  
“我……我来练舞的啊！”被他毫不欢迎的语气哽住，王俊凯有点来气，不想表现出自己多有担心他，此地无银的掩饰着，“谁想到你居然还在里面。”  
千玺翻个白眼，不说话。  
装模作样去摆弄了几下音响，王俊凯用镜子偷看，发现千玺的头发早就被汗水打湿了，刘海服服帖帖的贴在额头上，唇紧抿着，眼睛有些无神，整张脸都露出浓浓的疲倦。  
心里又像进门时一样泛起酸酸的疼，王俊凯叹了口气，一边想着自己跟他较个什么劲，一边走到他身边坐下，揽住他肩膀往自己身上靠。  
靠上去的那一刻，千玺发出舒服的呼气声，将自己整个人的重量都压在上去。  
伸手撸了撸他湿漉漉的头发，看他一脸满足的靠在自己身上，王俊凯忍不住笑了笑，安抚道：“Omega挺好的啊，又香又好看，你又这么酷，肯定是个独一无二的Omega，会很受大众欢迎。”  
千玺闻言发出一句不屑的哼声，闭着眼说：“是挺好的，以后我就是娱乐圈里行走的撩A机，把你们这些……”  
话还没说完，屁股就狠狠的挨了一下，千玺睁开眼瞪着作恶者，语气不善：“你有病啊！”  
“你再说一遍我还打！”王俊凯凶神恶煞的瞪了回去。  
“靠……”不想理这个不讲理的人，千玺将冒出来的点点甜蜜藏起来，重新闭上眼。  
“我知道你在想什么，成了Omega的确意外，但我不认为这会影响到你，”见他听话了，王俊凯便像哄宝宝睡觉般轻轻拍着他的胳膊，“你还是跳舞最棒的千玺，还是艺术家一样的偶像。”  
“那当然……”  
“所以以后可别再为自己是Omega郁闷，你不会比任何一个alpha逊色，知道吗？”  
“废话……”  
“继续开开心心做你想做的事情就行了。”  
“嗯……”  
听着他轻声的安慰，已经很累的千玺渐渐陷入了熟睡。  
看着怀里这个已经越来越硬朗帅气的男孩，王俊凯感觉自己就是在抱着这辈子遇到的最无价的珍宝，小心翼翼的凑到他脖子后面闻了闻，浓郁的蜂蜜甜香味儿瞬间窜了上来。  
难怪那么喜欢熊……  
既然是基因原因，以后就大发慈悲放过那几只陪他睡觉的熊。  
不自觉的又吸了一口蜜糖香，王俊凯偷偷亲了一下怀里人的嘴角，低声道：“还是我的小朋友……”  
睡梦里小朋友嘴边那两个小小的涡若隐若现。

 

2.0潜水体验

去国外拍广告的途中，公司难得给他们放了一天假，三个人猫在房间里暗戳戳商量了一会儿后，一拍即合决定去潜水。  
放假的前一天晚上，千玺一声不吭的抱着自己的潜水服左看看右看看，面上没有什么表示，眼睛却一闪一闪放着光。  
“不至于吧，又不是第一次潜了。”王俊凯坐在床上盯他很久了，被他兴奋的小样子萌的不行。  
千玺转头看他一眼，为自己解释:“以前去的时候太小了，没仔细看。”  
“那你明天可以好好玩一次，不过得小心点。”  
“诶我也是我也是，之前太小，潜的时候总担心氧气不够。”一旁吃着冰淇淋的王源十分赞同千玺的话。  
“那是你胆儿太小！”  
被损的王源有些委屈的看向了千玺，收获了对方一个偷笑的小表情后，突然觉得手里冰淇淋透心凉。  
关灯睡觉的时候，王俊凯明显感觉到身边人久久没有睡着。  
悄悄转头看了一眼早就睡的呼呼的王源，王俊凯调整了一下呼吸，慢慢靠近了右边，贴着他的耳朵，声音很轻：“再不睡明天又要起不来了。”  
“你不是也没睡吗…”  
没等他回答，千玺揉了揉眼睛：“不知道怎么今天就睡不着了…你耳机放哪了？”  
“别想了，不可能给你听歌的。”  
千玺闻言撇了撇嘴，露出一个不太想搭理他的表情。  
王俊凯伸手将他的手塞回被窝里，从枕头下面摸出一个蒸汽眼罩给他戴上，一边轻拍着他，一边释放出一点安抚性的信息素：“睡吧……别想事。”  
不知道是眼罩温度太合适，还是玫瑰味的信息素太好闻，千玺真的很快就睡着了。  
王源在睡梦中被一阵难闻的同性信息素的味道熏醒，十分不满的抱怨:“王俊凯你搞啥，臭死了！”  
“闭嘴！”恶狠狠的瞪了一眼没睡醒的某人，王俊凯压低声音，“嫌臭你去隔壁睡！”  
想了想隔壁助理们绵延不断的呼噜声，王源心里流着泪，默默闭上眼往床的另一边挪了挪，然后把自己蒙进了被子里。  
求求你们赶紧在一起，申请双人房好吗？  
今天我的队长也双标了吗？是的。

第二天吃过早饭，三个人便和助理们躲过粉丝，偷偷从地下停车场溜走了。  
穿着紧身的潜水服坐在小船上，感受到海风夹杂着水汽一阵一阵吹在脸上，千玺很开心的笑了起来，尽情享受着假期的欢愉。  
身后的王俊凯闻着不自觉飘散在空气中的蜜糖味，心情也是十分的好。  
忍不住握住了那两个圆润的肩头，王俊凯有些不确定的问道:“一会儿一起下水吗？”  
千玺偏过头看了眼某人小心翼翼的表情，心里甜甜的:“你别撞我就行。”  
“绝对不会！”  
这片海域较浅，是专门给游客们的潜水区。  
千玺将头埋进水里，看着各种不认识的鱼快速游过，伸手碰碰躲在石头下的螃蟹，戳一戳懒散的海参，只觉得好像回到了童年。  
等看够了这些品种并不算多的海洋生物，千玺便抬起头找在自己之后下水的王俊凯。  
海水仿佛一条又一条的线从眼前穿过，千玺一抬眼便看见了离自己不远的某人。  
他身体舒展的很开，肌肉线条优美却不夸张，头发在水流中扬起，眉眼被潜水镜挡住，却依然能感受到他正在温柔注视着自己。  
这个人到底是来潜水的，还是来看自己潜水的啊……  
抬起胳膊冲他抓了抓手，然后又有些害羞的低下头，千玺感觉自己整个人都甜的要飘起来了。  
不远处的王俊凯见状也回应着挥挥手，笑的虎牙都露出来。  
海里的世界很好看，但我还是觉得你最好看。

 

3.0备考那些事

又是一次和王源两人一起的采访，千玺有些不习惯的将手背在身后，眼神东飘飘西飘飘。  
“好，最后一个问题，因为小凯快高考了嘛，源源和千玺有什么想给队长的祝福吗？”  
已经好多天没听到这个名字，忽然出现在耳边，千玺有些没反应过来。  
王源瞟了一眼旁边人呆滞的表情，连忙一边用胳膊肘轻轻顶了一下他，一边抢答道：“这个嘛，当然首先是祝王俊凯高考顺利，能够考出自己满意的成绩，不辜负大家以及他自己的期待！”  
被王源提醒的千玺眨眨眼，立马跟上：“对，就…希望他不要有太大压力，我们都相信他能考好，然后高考顺利，一切顺利！”  
想了想，又添上一句：“等你回来。”  
采访结束后，千玺坐在回酒店的车上，窗外的路灯一一从眼前闪过，偏头看了眼乖乖坐在旁边自己玩手机的王源，只觉得空气太安静了，安静到让他不自在。  
明明还没隔多久……易烊千玺你怎么回事……  
有些排斥自己的反常，千玺用胳膊撑在车窗沿，头疼的按了按太阳穴，然后又用力拍了拍头，似乎想把脑海里某个人影拍出去。  
手机就在这个时候震了一下。  
【很快，等我。】——傻子  
肯定是胖虎把采访录下来发给他了！  
千玺懊恼的皱皱眉，嘴角却因为这个突然到来的短信扬了起来。  
盯着短信看了几分钟后，千玺抿紧了唇，终于下定了某个决心，打开了XX软件。  
……  
王俊凯被敲门声吵醒的时候，只想把来人狠狠揍一顿。  
等打开门，看见那个本该在千里之外，此时却一脸疲惫站在自己面前的人，王俊凯只想掐掐自己，验证一下是不是还在做梦。  
“你怎……”  
“累死了，让我进去先！”赶紧打断了这个傻子的震惊发言，坐了一整天火车，感觉自己全身都要散架的千玺用力推开门，大摇大摆往房间里走。  
还不太能接受现实的王俊凯傻傻的关上门，跟着走进去，看着扔掉了帽子和口罩，在床上瘫成一个大字的小朋友，脑子里一片空白，半天不知道该说些什么。  
有些吃力的睁开眼睛，看到他还一副呆样，千玺忍不住笑了笑：“干嘛啊，不认识了啊？”  
“不是…你怎么来了？啊？你怎么来的啊，一个人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我靠，你不怕被认出来啊？你一个人跑这来干嘛？”  
“这不没认出来吗……”  
后知后觉意识到自己万一被粉丝认出来会有什么后果的千玺心虚的缩了缩脖子，暗暗庆幸还好没告诉他，自己买不到机票，是坐了二十多个小时的绿皮火车过来的。  
“还好没认出来，不然我看你又要一个人躲厕所里多久！”被他的粗心大意气到，王俊凯恨恨的拍拍他大腿，坐到床上开始审问，“你怎么来的？”  
“飞机啊。”毫不犹豫的撒谎。  
“是吗？”狐疑的看他一眼，却被他扭头躲开了对视。  
“对啊，不然呢？”  
“那好，哪趟航班？”  
没有想到他会揪着这个问的千玺一愣，把脸埋进被子里支支吾吾不肯说。  
就知道这傻小子不是坐飞机来的，哪有坐飞机累成这样的！  
王俊凯咬着牙狠狠拍了一下他屁股，继续审问：“你来干嘛的？”  
千玺死鸭子嘴硬道：“来旅游！”  
坐了一天一夜火车来重庆旅游？  
王俊凯被他逗到，半气半笑的又打了一下他屁股：“骗谁呢你？”  
连续被打屁股的十六岁千玺同学不耐烦了，想着自己大老远来看你，还被你训，心中也来了气，翻过身表情不善的瞪他：“我来干嘛的你不知道吗？”  
身旁人没上妆的脸很是清俊，因为过于劳累眼睛下面都有了一片青色，王俊凯看着他毫无平时的乖巧稳重，像个小孩子一样跟自己闹脾气的样子，突然觉得纠结这些根本没有意义。  
伸手把他眼睛遮住，王俊凯听见自己的声音温柔的异常：“我知道。”  
我知道你想我了，因为我也一样想你。

 

4.0旅行探班

千玺在马尔代夫拍摄写真的时候，收到了一条让他去签收快递的短信。  
“垃圾信息？”  
“诶不是不是！”在一旁的胖虎一见他有要删短信的动作，连忙伸手拦下了，厚着脸皮装模作样编理由，“这个…恩…其实是我买的！”  
“你买的？”千玺挑挑眉，“那你填我号码干嘛？”  
“诶，那啥…”胖虎被他眨也不眨的眼睛盯的有些发慌，只得老老实实交代，“其实吧…这是一个惊喜，但是是谁给的我不能说！”  
不能说？  
千玺闻言低头思索了一下，想到昨天给自己发微信的频率明显下降的某人，心中已经有些明了。  
不动声色的笑了笑，千玺装作什么都不知道的样子，轻轻对胖虎“噢”了一声。  
我倒想看看到底是什么惊喜。  
虽然做好了王俊凯可能会给自己寄什么奇怪东西的准备，但刚出电梯，站在酒店走廊，一眼就看见房间门口那个巨大的盒子时，千玺还是忍不住翻了个白眼，转头很认真的问胖虎：“心意我领了，可以拒签吗？”  
同样被纸箱体积震惊到的胖虎艰难的摇了摇头。  
唉……  
千玺叹了口气，认命的刷卡进房间，准备找个剪刀出来拆快递。  
谁想到自己刚跨进房门没几步，身后的箱子突然发出悉悉索索的声音，等他疑惑的回过头，就看见那个纸盒嘭的被人从里面十分暴力的撕开了，露出一张憋的通红的俊脸。  
大口大口的喘了几下气，王俊凯对上千玺那双因为惊讶微微放大的眼睛，感觉现在的场景和自己预想的不太一样，有些尴尬又不好意思的挠了挠头，解释道：“洞戳得太小了……”  
千玺僵硬着站在那里，不知道该摆出什么样的表情来回应。  
我只想到你会给我寄怪东西来，没想到你居然会玩这么老的套路……  
一边思考着90后和00后代沟到底有多深，千玺一边走上前去帮王俊凯拍了拍身上的纸屑，然后在他小小的期待的目光下，十分违心的试探着说：“我觉得…还是挺惊喜的。”  
王俊凯听完果然笑了起来，露出两个小虎牙，傻帅傻帅的。  
被他毫不掩饰的笑容感染到，千玺的梨涡也藏不住了，散出点点蜜糖香，突然觉得这个惊喜，真的是……很惊喜。  
两人接下来一块在岛上逛了逛，到处东吃西吃各种特色小吃，偷偷进酒吧尝了点酸酸甜甜，酒精含量极低的果酒，听着当地人围着烧烤火堆唱歌，甚至还一起跟着音乐很随性的跳了段舞。  
等到夜色越来越深，两人为了消食，散着步回到了酒店。拉开窗帘，看见酒店房间自带的天然海水泳池，对视一眼，十分有默契的脱掉了上衣，相继下了水。  
“太爽啦！！！”玩疯了的千玺在猛的游出一大段距离后，从水中抬起了头，兴奋的大叫起来。  
王俊凯跟在他后面游过去，好久没见他这么放松的样子，又高兴又有些哭笑不得：“注意点形象啊酷盖！”  
“在你面前注意什么形象！谁不认识谁似的。”  
也是，难得的自由，难得的和彼此单独在一起，要什么形象！  
王俊凯倒也乐得看他在自己面前像只皮猴，笑了笑不再说他，抬头看看美好的月色，再看看身边人如玉的脸庞，只想感叹一句人生几何，夫复何求。  
“喂，你明天就要回去了啊？”千玺伸手向他扬起一串水花，声音里有着难以掩饰的小失落。  
“嗯啊，公司给的毕业旅行假本来就只有几天。”  
只有几天你还最后一天才来找我……  
有些小埋冤的在心里嘟哝了一句，千玺没什么表情的转过头，不说话了。  
像是知道他在嘀咕什么一样，王俊凯连忙补充了一句：“之前胖虎他们说你工作太忙，我就没来打扰你。”  
“嗯……”勉强理解的点点头。  
见他还不是太开心，王俊凯的心也有些揪起来，想了想后，很严肃的看着他。  
“易易，以后，我一定会带你去周游世界。”  
他的眼神太认真，认真到千玺觉得这个“以后”似乎下一刻就要来到了。  
听着自己的心脏清晰的，欢快的跳动声，千玺扬了扬嘴角，语气是毫不犹豫的笃定：“好啊。”  
我很期待，我们一起去看这个世界的那一天。

后续：  
这一天马尔代夫的天气特别好，万里无云，阳光照的海面金灿灿的，风也是温柔的轻轻抚过。  
千玺和工作人员商量后，决定给粉丝发个福利——直播吃饭。  
一边吃着特色的海鲜美食，千玺一边从弹幕里挑了几个问题回答。  
“感觉马尔代夫是个什么样的地方？喜欢吗？”咽下一大口当地独特甜品露撒巴特，千玺回忆起那个下午红着脸，顶着纸屑，呆头呆脑看向自己的某人，忍不住甜甜的笑了出来。  
“马尔代夫的话…是一个，特别浪漫的地方，对，就是特别浪漫。”  
“然后…非常喜欢。”  
【画面来源于千玺直播吃生蚝】

 

 

5.0你的吻戏（假的！别上升！）

17:59  
这是王俊凯今天第三十七次拿起手机。  
屏幕上没有弹出任何的新消息，空荡荡的界面看得他眉头紧皱。  
一旁的小马哥见状立马给他夹了一筷子苦瓜炒蛋，苦口婆心的劝道:“不就是拍个吻戏吗，没多大事儿哈！来，吃点苦瓜去去火！”  
王俊凯用木筷子一下一下戳着碗里无辜的米饭，眼神飘来飘去，心思明显不在吃饭上。  
“你给胖虎打个电话，问问拍完了没有！”犹豫再三，还是忍不住派遣助理去打探打探。  
“不是！”小马哥抬起头，有些懵，“你不是说今天绝对不联系他们的吗！”  
想起昨晚那个大手一挥，放言绝对不打扰千玺拍吻戏的自己，王俊凯头疼的闭上眼，只想长按对话框撤回那句话。  
盯着碗里绿油油的苦瓜看了几秒，王俊凯无奈的夹起来塞进嘴里，叹气道：“唉，算了……”  
没滋没味的吃了几口饭，刚准备放下筷子，桌上的手机便嗡嗡震动了起来。  
看见屏幕上显示的名字，王俊凯有些惊讶的拿起手机，划了接听键。  
“喂？”熟悉的声音不知道为什么好像有了些不一样，随着电流传过来带着点点散漫和性感。  
“啊？你拍完了？”  
“对啊。已经下班了。”  
“嗯…那个…还顺利吧？”  
还是不由自主地问出了口，问完后对面却半天没回话，王俊凯不禁感到一阵懊恼，刚想找点什么话出来圆一下，电话那头的千玺突然低低地笑了几声。  
“干嘛…突然笑什么…”  
“没什么…”止了笑声，千玺耳朵微微红起来，语气十分认真，“留着儿呢。”  
他这句话实在是说的很突然，莫名其妙又没头没脑的，但王俊凯却瞬间明白了他的意思，脸开始发烫，心里冒出许多甜蜜蜜的小泡泡：“嗯……”  
“那就赶紧订个餐厅吧！”  
“好！就去你上次说想吃的那个。”  
“一会儿见。”  
“一会见！”  
挂掉电话，王俊凯立马喜滋滋开始找餐厅电话。  
小马哥咬着肉，带着些被抛弃的委屈抱怨：“不是吧，你这就走了？”  
已经找到电话的某人眉开眼笑的给助理夹了一大筷子苦瓜炒蛋，得瑟的不行：“你自己吃吧，少吃点肉，多吃点苦瓜，瞅瞅你那嘴角，都上火了。”  
上火还不是因为你那明明没在一起还秀恩爱的傻样！  
小马哥望着那个逐渐远去的英俊背影，再看看面前堆的小山一样高的苦瓜，气的咬牙切齿，只感觉自己嘴角更疼了。

几个月后，电影上映。  
偷偷跑去电影院看首映的某人，一等片子放完，便火急火燎的躲进了厕所，气急败坏的给男主角打电话：“你骗我！”  
“啥啊？我骗你什么了？”刚睡醒的千玺还有点懵。  
王俊凯听着他电话里慵懒又低哑的声音，心里仿佛有一只手在轻挠着，忍不住放轻了语气，“说好的留着呢？”  
“什么留着的？”  
听出他话语里的茫然，王俊凯无奈的叹了口气，第n次给自己做“他是为艺术献身”的心理建设，然后忍着心里的酸意：“没什么，你接着睡吧。”  
这是王俊凯第一次主动挂自己电话，躺在床上的千玺眨眨眼，后知后觉意识到好像逗过头了。  
思绪渐渐回到接到剧本的那几天，出完通告的深夜，狭窄的后座，还有非要和自己挤在一起却因为太累睡着了的王俊凯。车里的光线实在太暗，那张疲惫的俊脸根本看不清，千玺却盯着看了很久，然后像是突然下定了决心一样，握紧了拳头，以一种僵硬又不自然的姿势慢慢靠近了身边人的脸。  
嘴很软，脸很烫，耳朵很红，玫瑰很香，蜂蜜很甜。  
小心翼翼的舔他嘴唇，再轻轻吮吸一下，时空仿佛都因为这个吻而静止了，耳旁只剩下自己的心脏以一种前所未有的频率跳动的声音。  
留着的是那天和你一起吃的晚饭。  
第一次接吻的人是你。

 

6.0成年快乐 

 

“千玺，醒醒，去把流程再走一遍。”  
助理拍了拍累的坐在化妆椅上打盹的千玺，递给他一杯水：“喝点，醒醒神。”  
为了演唱会已经连续好多天睡眠不足的千玺闭着眼接过，喝了一大口后，疲惫的睁开眼，看着镜子里熬的眼底发青，面色苍白的自己，苦笑了两下。  
这生日过得真是……  
狠狠抹了一把脸，抖了抖肩膀，千玺调整了一下脸部肌肉，露出一个与往常无异的帅气笑容，起身准备去舞台。  
刚推开门，就看见王俊凯穿着浅蓝色衬衫，白色长裤，靠在墙上，手时不时敲两下墙壁，摇头晃脑的哼着什么。  
“来了？”一看到他，所有负面的情绪都没理由的消失不见，默默加快了脚步走过去。  
王俊凯摘下耳机：“醒了？”  
“嗯…之前太困了…”  
“正常，晚上别浪了，吃个饭就回去休息。”  
“知道了。”  
伸手揉揉他没有做造型，乖乖软软的头发，王俊凯感觉心里暖暖的，但同时看着他充满倦意的样子又心疼的不行。  
“还有几个小时熬过去就好了啊。”  
千玺听话的点点头，眼里含上了真正的笑意。

“感谢大家！今天的生日会到这里就结束了！大家回去的路上注意安全！”  
终于顺利的从台上下来，精神和肉体的双重高压下，千玺已经累到全身乏力，一进休息间就瘫在了沙发上，半天不想动。  
“那千玺我把衣服放这，你休息一下自己换，然后出来我们一起去吃饭，”胖虎将他的常服放在椅子上，出门前想到他一个人时的磨蹭劲，又补上一句，“动作稍微快点啊！”  
千玺抬手遮住眼睛，静静的听着胖虎关门的声音，然后脑海里开始放映刚刚自己中场换服装下台时的场景。  
王俊凯和王源一起站在那个高高的蛋糕旁边，灯光很暗，阴影把他的脸都遮住，却毫无障碍的让千玺感觉到了他专注的目光。  
身边的工作人员很多，来来往往，有的匆匆忙忙，有的拿着对讲机说话，还有的正拥着千玺往下一个登场点走。  
两人在近乎漆黑的后台找到对方微光闪烁的眼睛，就在要擦肩而过的那一刻，王俊凯突然拉住了他的手腕，然后无声的对他说了几个字。  
千玺皱皱眉，努力在回忆里分辨那几个字是什么，他隐隐感到那是一句很正式很庄重的话，但是却怎么也想不起来了。  
暴力的拽过沙发上的衣服盖在脸上，千玺自暴自弃的想着，这个生日过的有点糟心！  
“咔嗒。”  
“我一会儿就出来！别管我！”以为是胖虎又进来催自己了，千玺有些烦躁的让他出去。  
来人闻言既没有转身离开，也没有反驳什么，反而是沉默着一步一步向他走近了，这样的举动惹的千玺更加来火，扯掉脸上的衣服向他扔过去，十分不耐烦道：“出去啊。”  
王俊凯弯腰捡起皱成一团的可怜衣服，双眼带笑的看着那个眼睛都没睁开，就在发小脾气的准成年人，调侃着说：“小朋友在烦什么啊？”  
“怎么是你？”  
面对惹自己不痛快的始作俑者，千玺毫不客气的怼回他的玩笑：“烦某个中场拽我手，又不肯说话的人。”  
中箭了的某人顿时感觉膝盖一疼。  
“那个，当时人太多了，不太好大声说。”  
对这个解释并不满意的千玺扭过头，表示了自己的不接受，心里开始琢磨着怎么能让他再说一遍。  
见小朋友好像真的有点生气，王俊凯立马慌了：“真的啊！真的真的真的啊！”  
“那你现在告诉我，你当时说了什么？”  
说了什么？  
王俊凯挑挑眉，心里因为千玺对自己那句话的在意生出些甜蜜，却又暗戳戳的想使个坏。  
“我说的生日快乐啊！”  
“就这个？？”  
“对啊，不然呢？”  
“什么啊！”  
对上千玺那双锐利明亮的眼，王俊凯清楚的看见里面的光突然暗了好几个度，默默在心里笑出了声，然后温柔的帮他换身上的令人难受的演出服。  
“千玺，还记得你的台词吗，我三周年的时候说过的那句。”  
嗯？台词…三周年…  
白光一闪而过，千玺反应过来后惊讶的抬起头，然后看见王俊凯没有发出任何声音，一字一顿的对他说：  
你，懂，什，么，叫，我，爱，你，了，吗？  
两个小梨涡再也憋不住，甜甜的露了出来，千玺声音轻轻，文不对题的回应道：“哥，我成年了。”

后续：  
那天的后来其实并没有发生什么，换完衣服后一块出去和大家吃了晚饭，就各自回家，第二天认真上课，回归正常生活。  
两人的线上聊天也绝口不提那天在休息间说的话，只聊些日常琐碎，例如食堂馄饨，上课占座抢饭之类的。  
只是偶尔王俊凯会放空，来来回回想着千玺那句“哥，我成年了”，然后表情变幻莫测起来。  
大家都不知道最近总走神的王俊凯在想什么，只感觉他奇奇怪怪的。  
直到有一天室友借他的手机查东西无意间看到了他的搜索记录。  
“alpha要怎么开始，omega会比较舒服”  
“alpha的技巧”  
“如何让omega放松”  
卧槽……  
王俊凯一把夺过手机，不自在的咳嗽两下，顶着单身狗室友幽怨的目光，佯装正经道：“这是学习！学习！”  
室友：……  
去你妹的学习！好你个王俊凯一声不吭就领先这么多！

 

7.0我要你(微H)

 

昏昏噩噩上了今天的最后两节课，千玺难受的收拾好东西，戴上帽子和口罩，跟着人流挤出教学楼。  
胖虎已经在楼下等了他一会了，见他下来便急忙迎上去，帮他阻隔身边拥挤的人群。  
等到上车后，千玺摘下了口罩，胖虎才发现今天的他有些异常，脸红的不像话，面上尽是烦躁和不安。  
“咋了？不舒服？”  
“没事，”不想让别人担心，千玺给窗户开了一条小缝，抑制着内心莫名的燥热，“可能是最近降温有点儿感冒了，回去吃点药就行。”  
胖虎点点头，也没太在意，只是嘱咐了几句：“那你记得吃药，然后早点休息。”  
千玺“嗯”了一声，闭上眼开始养神。  
奇怪……怎么感觉今天又兴奋又累……  
王俊凯今天难得被老师留下来加课，等到终于从教室出来，天色已经很黑，边走边准备给千玺打个电话说说过段时间录制综艺的事情，结果电话响了很久，那边都没有接。  
可能在忙吧……  
王俊凯这样想着，决定先去吃个饭再接着打。  
令他意外的是，等他慢吞吞吃完了两大碗饭后，再打过去，还是无人接听的状态。  
有些担心的皱皱眉，王俊凯拨通了胖虎的电话。  
“喂，小凯怎么了？”  
“诶哥晚上好，就是我打千玺电话没人接，他在跟你出通告吗？”  
“哦没有啊，他在家呢，可能因为感冒先休息了吧。”  
“哦这样啊…谢了，打扰了啊。”  
“没事没事。”  
感冒了？  
王俊凯盯着手机屏幕上那两个无人接听的通话记录，心中思绪流转，没怎么犹豫就将手机揣回了兜里，准备去千玺家看看。  
小朋友喜欢独处，平日都住在学校附近的租房里，为了方便王俊凯去找他，还特意给他一片房门钥匙。  
王俊凯叮叮当当的晃着手里的钥匙，大步大步上楼梯，然后在一个很普通的房门口停下，准备开门。  
结果钥匙刚插进去还没扭动，就闻到了一阵不同寻常的气味。  
若有若无的蜜糖香飘散在空气里，含量其实非常少，对这味道不是太熟悉的人根本闻不到，但对他来说，却是再敏感不过。  
不对啊……怎么会漏到门外来了……  
不会是……  
脑子里意识到一个不太可能，但又非常可能的事情发生了，王俊凯连忙推开门，然后被瞬间扑面而来的浓郁omega信息素熏红了脸。  
我的天……完蛋了……  
王俊凯感觉自己是用了全部的自制力压抑着脱衣服冲进去的欲望，转身关上门，打反锁，甚至还给胖虎还有小马哥发了短信，一套步骤下来冷静的简直不像一个正常alpha，只是一直颤抖的手和不断有气血涌去的下身完全出卖了他。  
等到做完准备工作，王俊凯关了手机，深呼吸了几下，然后睁开眼，露出一个势在必得又极致温柔的表情，一步一步向浴室走去。  
把已经在浴缸里泡的晕乎乎的某人捞出来，王俊凯伸手帮他脱掉黏在身上的白衬衫，感觉自己的呼吸越来越重：“千玺，醒醒。”  
“唔……”千玺吃力的睁开一只眼睛，对焦了好一会儿才看清眼前的俊脸，无力的推了推他的胸口，委委屈屈的抱怨，“王俊凯…我好难受啊…为什么啊…”  
这傻小子…连自己发情期来了都不知道…  
王俊凯被他的小迷糊逗笑，继续解他的扣子：“你发情期到了。”  
“发情期？”千玺皱皱眉，似乎有些反应不过来，等他终于意识到这三个字是什么意思的时候，身上的衣服已经被脱了一大半，“难怪……”  
“千玺，”看他已经恢复了一些理智，王俊凯便将他的身体转过来正对着自己，一边耍着小心机释放出点点信息素，一边有些紧张，却十分认真的说，“接下我说的话你要听清楚。  
“我叫王俊凯，是个alpha，我们已经认识六年，在这六年里我们相互陪伴长大，面对过铺天盖地的辱骂，也一起站上过最辉煌的舞台。”  
“我知道你所有的小习惯，尽我可能的理解你的想法，保护你，尊重你。我想让你快乐开心，无忧无虑的做你最希望的那个易烊千玺。”  
“在这六年里，这种想一直待在你身边的想法从未有过任何改变，甚至每天都在加重，所以未来的每一天我都还想继续和你在一起，正大光明，无所保留的在一起。”  
“易易……我爱你，非常，非常爱你。”  
千玺微微张着嘴，看着身前被溅了水，却坚定的面容，脑子里只有“终于”两个字在来回放映。  
“现在，我给你两个选择，”握紧他的肩头，艰难的咽了两下口水，王俊凯感觉自己的全身上下都因为抵抗本能而分泌出了汗液，但他还是决定给千玺一个机会，“第一，我去给你买抑制剂，第二，”  
“我帮你解决一切。”  
用与前者截然不同的解决方法。  
千玺没有马上回答，而是有些迷茫的望着眼前人，发情期让他的大脑变得迟钝，熟悉的信息素香味更是让他浑身发软，恍若梦中，光是分析王俊凯在说什么就已经让他感到很费力。  
“易易，告诉我…你选哪个。”着急于他的沉默，咬牙放出了更多的信息素，王俊凯感觉自己就快憋不住了。  
“唔……”被信息素压的忍不住泄出一丝哭腔，千玺在玫瑰香巨大的诱惑下直接抱住了王俊凯，毫无章法的在他脖子上乱吻，将答案失控的喊了出来，“要你！王俊凯，我要你！”  
完蛋了……要彻底完蛋了……  
王俊凯目光炽热的盯着床上被自己脱光的千玺，深蓝色的被罩衬的他皮肤很白，还粘着水的肌肉在灯光下微微发亮，修长有力的双腿紧紧缠着自己的腰。  
将手伸到他的身下，听到他呜咽的喘声，王俊凯近乎虔诚的亲了亲他的嘴：“易易，我要开始了。”  
比以往任何一次都要亲密的接触，两人不断的触摸着对方的肌肤，似乎始终都要不够，只想着多一点，再多一点。  
空气中蜂蜜和玫瑰的味道完完全全相融在一起，千玺已经完全放开，沉浸在一波又一波的情潮中，毫无意识却又十分清醒。  
“易易……”用力撞击着最后的关口，王俊凯俯下身亲他因为疼痛皱起来的眉眼，语气温柔却强势，  
“让，我，进，去。”  
omega臣服的天性让他下意识听话的放松了自己，千玺在王俊凯一声一声的情话，还有凶猛的冲撞里彻底打开了自己，接受了他最炙热而忠诚的爱意。

 

后续：  
千玺在发情期过后恢复了体力做的第一件事，就是用痒痒挠狠狠的抽了王俊凯一顿。  
“啊啊啊，千玺别打了！！”被打得上蹿下跳的某人紧紧捂着胸口，一幅受伤小媳妇的模样。  
“敢用信息素压我？我抽不死你我！”千玺现在只要一闭眼就能想到自己被迫冲着王俊凯喊“我要你”的羞耻场景，这个人明明知道自己不会拒绝，还敢用信息素引诱他！简直太过分了！必须收拾！！  
“家暴是犯法的啊易易！而且你怎么能抽死我呢！抽死我你不就得守寡了！”委委屈屈的控诉他的恶行，王俊凯还趁机没皮没脸的调戏他。  
“我守你大爷！”  
“我大爷可没惹你！”一把抱住被惹毛扑上来的千玺，王俊凯用力控制住他的双手，然后十分色情的用下身顶了顶他，“别打身上了……来收拾收拾这里吧，这里可不听话了。”  
腰还酸着的千玺：……  
谁说只有omega才有发情期，明明开了荤的alpha每天都在过发情期！


End file.
